


look so good i might die

by dragonryder94



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, sorta canon compliant, this was not supposed to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2624105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonryder94/pseuds/dragonryder94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill for Gallavich Gift Exchange! prompt: The aftermath of 4x08 - Mickey and Ian got back to the Gallagher place the next day/afternoon - In a really, really good mood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	look so good i might die

**Author's Note:**

> this was going to be fluff. then it just turned into absolute filth. i'm not even sorry because it might be some of the best smut i've ever written.
> 
> also i know fiona is still on house arrest in 4x08 but whateverrrrrrrrr

Ian was in the midst of waking up when he felt the weight of Mickey’s hand move from his arm as the other boy jerked up beside him. The redhead tried keeping his face neutral as he heard the older boy talk to Brian and then Mickey dropped that word.

“Together.”

They hadn’t talked about it at all since he had been back; they hadn’t really had the time to. But Ian knew that something had changed between them since Mickey found him coked out that night at the club at brought him home.

And the previous night Mickey had blown away every expectation that Ian had. When the redhead leaned in to kiss the older boy he was expecting possible knuckles in his face, not to have been involved in one of the most sensual kisses he’d ever received in his entire life.

Mickey Milkovich. Ex-con and thug extraordinaire. Had kissed and been kissed in a gay club in public where anyone could have seen them. And Ian wanted to do it all over again. It had been amazing. The look in Mickey’s eyes when he realized that they were safe was something that the redhead would pay to see for the rest of his life.

Slowly, probably too showy and too fake, he stretched and yawned. Cracking open an eye he saw Mickey peering down at him from where the older boy was sitting against the couch arm. Ian could feel his lips lift into a small smile as he wiped his eyes and mumbled,

“Time is it?”

The other body on the couch shifted until Mickey was pressed up against Ian’s side. The redhead smirked at the older boy, who wasn’t even looking at him as though he was daring him to comment. Pulling out his phone Mickey replied,

“Bout noon. Think we should be heading back?”

Ian shrugged and stretched his arms above his head as he sighed,

“I don’t know. Don’t have much on my agenda for the day. I’m off work until tomorrow night. What about you. Isn’t your bride going to freak if you don’t come home and play house with her and the kid?”

Mickey scowled deeply, lines creasing his face as he remembered what awaited them outside this bubble, before he muttered,

“Don’t give a fuck if she has a problem with it. She has a roof over her head and food in her fucking belly and she’s got it all for free. She don’t got shit to complain about.”

Ian nodded and they stopped talking as Brian brought over a plate of eggs and toast that Mickey started wolfing down. He tried to pretend that he wasn’t going to let Ian have any, but the redhead ended up eating half of the portion.

Once Ian had said his good-byes, with Mickey hanging in the background and silently wishing that he was literally anywhere but here Jesus Christ, they started on their way back to the Southside. After the got on the L they were back to their home turf in no time.

They forwent the Milkovich house completely, Mickey didn’t even want to stop by and chance Svetlana being back from the hospital with the kid. When Ian opened the Gallagher front door the house was silent. Which was completely not right when it came to the Gallagher house.

Taking off their coats and throwing them on the couch they headed into the kitchen where a note was sitting under an empty beer bottle on the counter.

_went out looking for a job, be back before 5pm –fiona_

Ian made a face as he read the note.

“5 o’clock is a really specific time don’t you think?” Mickey shrugged as he popped open a bottle of beer for the two of them and replied,

“Probation. It’s a pretty standard curfew for her ankle monitor. Where the hell is the rest of the gaggle of Gallagher’s? I’m usually tripping over you guys when I’m here.”

Ian looked at the clock and thought for a second as he took a drink and said,

“Well Lip’s at school and I’m pretty sure he has Liam. Debbie’s at school and Carl is pretending to be at school. Frank’s never really here anymore and Fiona is looking for a job. So that’s everyone.”

The redhead placed his beer bottle on the counter and moved forward steadily until he had the other boy boxed in against the opposite one as he said quietly,

“And that leaves us all alone in the house. For once.”

Mickey smirked up at Ian and licked his bottom lip slightly before sliding his own bottle across the counter.

“Gee I wonder what we’re going to do with all the free space and time.”

Ian laughed and moved forward to kiss the shorter boy but Mickey shoved him away playfully and ran up the stairs to the spare room that was sometimes Lip’s, sometimes Ian’s. Not that Ian’s smaller room didn’t have some fun memories, but memories could only do so much where as a bigger and more comfortable bed could do so much more.

Ian caught the other boy in the doorway and he pushed him against it as his lips followed, pressing against Mickey’s and moving slowly at first and then catching up with the tempo they were used to.

Pulling his shirt over his head and cursing when it got stuck Mickey fell onto the bed. His arm was tangled in the cuff of his button down and Ian couldn’t help but laugh at him. The dark haired boy poked his head up through the opening slightly and growled playfully,

“Hey if you wanna get this show on the road sometime soon I’m gonna need some help asshole. Don’t just stand there giggling, get over here and be fucking useful.”

Ian shook his head at the idiot that he had fallen in love with, and yeah he could admit it to himself, but he wasn’t sure when the time would come that he’d ever admit to Mickey, and moved to help him. Mickey’s hand was still flailing and Ian caught it and held it while he unbuttoned the cuff and pulled the sleeve off of the other boy’s arm and repeated the procedure with the other hand.

Sitting in just his jeans and a tank top Mickey looked so fucking edible that Ian couldn’t help himself as he shoved him over and crawled between the older boy’s thighs. Bracing his hands on either side of Mickey’s face Ian leaned down and reconnected their lips. And Jesus every time he kicked himself because they should have been doing this _years_ ago.

Mickey kissed so fucking good. Like his lips were made for it. All tongue and a little bit of teeth and groping hands that were turning Ian on so much that his jeans were becoming painfully tight. Reaching a hand down Ian undid his pants and tried to pull away from Mickey for a moment so that he could get the other boy’s as well and Jesus _fucking_ Christ the whine that Mickey let out was downright pornographic.

Wiggling out of his jeans and boxers and then helping Mickey out of his would have been a fuckload easier if Mickey hadn’t been looking up at him like Ian’s dick held the fucking cure for cancer. The redhead reached into the bedside table and pulled out a condom and a small bottle of lube that they had stashed there the other day.

Mickey had already pulled his leg up to his chest and looked like he was ready for Ian to have been inside him yesterday. But just the sight of him like that plus remembering what he had told the other man earlier that day made Ian want to give him so much more.

He put the bottle down and tapped Mickey on the side before murmuring,

“Turn over. Gonna eat you out til you’re dripping Mick.”

The older boy immediately complied, turning and propping himself up on his knees. Ian knelt behind him and started kissing him softly on his neck as he continued,

“Know you love this. You do, don’ you?”

Mickey whined and his cock, completely filled now, smeared precum on the sheets below them as he shifted his hips slightly.

Running his hands down the pale back Ian took his time to re-familiarize himself with this body that he had missed so much when he was gone. The two quick fucks they’d had, one in the alley behind the club the previous night and the other at the Gallagher house a few days prior, hadn’t been able to give him the time he needed.

Resting his hands on Mickey’s cheeks he parted them slightly, one long finger running the length of him, from his balls to his hole. This tight ring twitched slightly and Ian smirked. Mickey fucking loved assplay and Ian loved that Mickey loved it. Mostly he loved that he never had to hold back with Mickey.

Spreading him apart with both hands Ian dove in tongue first, licking the muscle with firm strokes of his tongue. Mickey gasped and pushed himself back on his knees, trying to get more of Ian inside of him, but the redhead held firm. Grasping Mickey’s hips to hold him still Ian applied more pressure with his tongue until the tip of his tongue slipped inside and the older boy fucking keened with pleasure.

With spit dripping down his chin and Mickey practically humping back onto his face Ian decided it was time to get this show on the road. He used on hand to open the bottle of lube and spread some over two of his fingers, slipping one in next to his tongue and the second in shortly after that.

Mickey was sobbing into the pillow, and once Ian had two fingers in him he gasped,

“Ian _please._ I’m good mother of fuck- just get in me.”

Pulling away the redhead reached for the condom to roll down his own aching cock before spreading lube along himself and lining up with Mickey’s ass.

Easing himself in was probably one of Ian’s favorite parts about sex with Mickey. While the older boy always wanted it rough and fast and dirty Ian preferred it to be slower, at least for the first few minutes or so. But for Ian it was the slow entry and letting himself savor the feel of Mickey all around him.

Mickey braced his hands on the bed and started to move his hips, fucking himself on Ian’s cock as he whined,

“Ian. C’mon man. _Fuck_ – please.”

Ian smirked and gave a slow, deep thrust as he said,

“What you wanna do all the work? You get on top for a while then you lazy ass.”

And then faster than Ian could blink Mickey was out from under him and he was on his back on the bed. Jesus when had Mickey gotten so fast? Straddling the redhead’s hips and sinking down on him Mickey inhaled a sharp breath; Ian could get deeper when Mickey was on top that was for damn sure. Breathing heavily and staring down at him Mickey snarked playfully,

“This is nice. We should have started doing it like this a long time ago.”

Ian smiled and rolled his body up and wrapped an arm around Mickey’s waist so that their torsos were resting against each other. It put them face to face and Ian liked that, dragging the other boy down for a kiss as their hips started moving in tandem.

Mickey would roll his hips forward and lift off and when he went back and down Ian would bring his hips up to meet in the middle. The redhead snaked a hand between their torsos to jerk Mickey’s cock as their rocked together, knowing that the older boy was getting close just by the way his breathing was changing and by the way his movements were becoming more erratic. Just as Ian flicked his wrist on the upstroke like he knew Mickey loved he was also balls deep in him, and the other boy was coming, teeth sinking into Ian’s bottom lip as his face screwed up in pleasure.

He went boneless for a moment and Ian stroked and gentled him through it until Mickey realized that the redhead hadn’t yet come. He pushed Ian down so that he was flat on the bed and went about riding Ian like his life depended on it, and Jesus Christ it might have with the way he was going. After only a minute or so of that Ian came with a harsh shout, going still as he pulsed away inside the other boy.

Mickey pulled off after a moment or so, letting Ian get his bearings, collapsed next to him on the bed. The redhead pulled the condom off and tossed it in the garbage next to the bed and rolled to throw and arm over Mickey’s waist.    

The thug wrinkled his face as if he was going to complain about the cuddling but then decided against it as he gripped Ian’s arm with a tattooed hand. The redhead decided that he would bring up the whole ‘together’ situation another time. It wasn’t as if Mickey’s feelings for him were going to change in a day. Not in any bad way at least.

For now he was content to simply lay here with his boyfriend? In the afterglow of some seriously mind-blowing sex and relish the fact that this time last year Mickey would have already had his pants on and would have been out the door. Whereas now, the other boy was getting droopy eyed and was snuggling under Ian’s arm for a post sex nap.

So yeah, for now they could stay the way they were. It was a pretty good way to be.  

**Author's Note:**

> come stalk me at second-rate-handjobs.tumblr.com


End file.
